Je pense que je suis tomber amoureux de mon médecin
by jujuouat
Summary: Will a de nouveau un moment d'absence mais celui ne se passe pas comme d'habitude. traduction de la fic I think I fall in love of my therapist.


Coucou! voici ma première traduction de Hannigram j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et désoler pour les éventuelle fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

PDV WILL

C'était la fin d'une autre séance sans succès avec le docteur Lecteur . Pour moi , son bureau ressemblait de plus en plus a une seconde maison,c'était certainement l'endroit le plus apaisant pour y reposer ma tête et ayant ces rêves qui se reproduisaient chaque nuits épouvantablement , bien que ce cerf qui me suivra où que je tombe endormi ; ce rêve me pourchassera toujours peu importe où je vais , même quand je suis réveillé , cet me traquant ,me traînant plus loin et plus loin dans la folie .J'ai dit que ces rêves envahissaient ma réalité et il m'a simplement sourit puis il m'a demander de dessiner une horloge ainsi que de dire mon nom et où je suis….je pense que c'est une façons pour me rappeler de moi, qui je suis réellement et ce qui est réel . Hannibal m'écoute toujours et semble ne pas me juger, il a l'air intéresser par mon"don". Il m'a inviter chez lui se soir ; il veut probablement que l'on discute de mes ressentit après les événements du FBI .

"Bonsoir Will , je vous en prie entrez" m'invita t-il pendant que je retirai mon manteau. "voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?" ajouta t-il.

"hum ,oui s'il vous plait , si sa ne vous dérange pas." Il m'emmena dans la salle à manger, me fit assoir et me laissa pour aller chercher les rafraîchissements.

Après un premier verre nous avons commencer a discuter qui on eu lieu ré je le senti se rapprocher de moi je trouvais peu professionnel de sa part de le faire, surtout que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les contacts humain. Puis il parti pour nous servir un nouveau verre. Je me suis ressaisi puis je ressenti un peu de nervosité venant d'Hannibal qui d'ailleurs était un peu trop proche à mon goût . Quand il se retourna il tenait entre ses mains une petite boite emballée.

"Voici pour vous William "dit-il en souriant.

"pou-pour moi ?"ai-je répondu

" J'ai penser que si nous devions nous connaitre l'un l'autre ,un signe d'amitié serait requis, donc je vous est pris un petit quelque chose " Il s'est assis plus prés de moi et a toucher mon bras.

"Mais je n'est rien pour vous" ai-je répondu timidement.

"Vous avoir ici me fait plaisir, je n'ai jamais eu "d'amis" auparavant Will et d'une certaine manière en avoir un me réchauffe le cœur Hannibal glissa sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai déballée la boite joliment emballée pour y trouver de magnifique boutons de manchette en argent serti de pierres précieuses rouges.

"Oh Hannibal, il sont magnifique..mais je ne possède pas de joli costume pour porter ceux-ci"

"C'est bon Will, je vous emmènerai un weekend faire-faire un costume pour vous , ceci est seulement une partie de mon cadeau" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

" H-Hannibal je ne peux pas accepter se que vous faites ,c'est trop pour moi"

Hannibal se pencha en avant et un flux chaud envahit mon corps quand je réalisai que les lèvres d'Hannibal se pressaient les miennent.

"H-Hannibal!"

"Will,je sais que j'ai dit que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis mais je sais que les amis ne sont pas censer ressentir ça l'un pour l'autre , je veux essayer quelque chose….une expérience en quelque sorte"

Il posa sa main sur mon visage et s'est de nouveau penché pour un baiser mais cette fois avec la langue .Ses baisers sentaient la délivrance,le soulagement et étaient simplement si justes. Soudainement je senti une main entre mes jambe ; en rougissant :

" Hannibal ne faites pas ça. C'est tellement embarrassant" ai-je bégayé .

"Will c'est bon , allons dans ma chambre"chuchota t-il a mon oreille.

Nous sommes aller dans sa chambre ,il ma déposer sur son lit et a enlevé son manteau et son veston .Il retira sa cravate et commença a déboucler sa ceinture . Dans une agitation j'enlevai mon pullover .Puis il s'est placé au dessus de moi tout en chuchotant "Will je te veux maintenant , laisse moi savourer ton goût" pendant qu'il me donnait des baisers dans le cou il descendit sa main pour déboutonner ma chemise . Je tremblai d'un désir suffoquant .Je ressentais vraiment ça pour mon thérapeute ? ….

Ces mains descendèrent et ouvrir la fermeture de mon pantalon. Je me noyais d'embarrassement avec la réalisation pure sur ce qui allait se passer et qui me faisait me sentir si bien.

"William, est-ce-que je peux ?" dit-il se frottant à mon boxer.

"no-nous sommes déjà arriver jusqu'ici Hannibal ?…"

Dis-je à travers mes bras recouvrant mon visage avec embarrassement .

"Will, tu es déjà assez difficile ; se n'est pas comme si je pouvais ignorer ça maintenant ,je peux ?"

Il mordit mon boxer ,commença à le baisser et le retira puis il lécha et suça mon érection , il me faisait tressaillir et gémir rien qu'avec sa bouche . Tellement de pensées passaient à travers ma tête et tellement de questions ...pourquoi Hannibal, parmi tout le monde ? JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS GAY! je n'ai jamais montrer d'interet pour les hommes poutant c'est tellement bon, je pourrais juste me laisser fondre.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard il était 1 heure du mat' et j'étais complètement habillé !?

"Où…" me demandai-je a moi-même.

"Will vous êtes réveillé ? vous avez quitté la réalité après que nous ayons commencer a parler des événements du FBI ainsi que des meurtres,vous vous disiez prit de vertige donc je vous ai emmener sur mon lit...j'étais tellement désoler que je suis rester pour vous veiller."

Je regardais autour de moi perplexe pendant que Hannibal me tendait une tasse de café .Tout ça n'était qu'un reve ? mon visage vira soudainement au rouge a la possibilité que j'ai rêver d'Hannibal me faisant ça et que en plus cela me procurai un plaisir dingue .

"Hannibal j'ai eu un rêve étrange…."

"Est ce que vous savez que les rêves sont une passerelle vers les désir du subconscient" Hannibal sourit en coin.

"…" je baissai la tête et regardai droit devant moi embarrassé .

Hannibal se retourna en marchant pour se saisir de mon manteau et finalement rajoutant dans un faible fou rire :

"Vous dites les choses les plus intérréssante dans votre sommeil Will"

Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de mon thérapeute.

_Alors vous avez aimez ? une petite review ?_


End file.
